Iced Cream
by ElissaCousland
Summary: Lightning/Fang/Vanille, Neopolitan...with Ice Cream!  Smutty! Epilogue: Lightning wants revenge, it quickly turns into a neopolitan sandwich. ;
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My first Neopolitan, for the kink meme, the prompt: Fang/Vanille/Lightning with creative use of ice cream! ;P Enjoy the smut! R&R, it makes me happy! :3

-Iced Cream-

Vanille giggled as she scooped out the last of the ice cream. She stepped back and admired her handiwork. There, about a foot from where the door would open to it's widest point, she'd placed a child's wading pool on the floor, near the bed and filled it with ice cream. Neopolitan, of course, her favorite.

She snickered behind her hand at the unintentional pun. Chocolate, Vanilla, and Strawberry, yep. She squealed with glee and did a celebratory dance that made her breasts bounce within the confines of her small bikini. She waited.

She had flushed furiously as she confessed her crush on the soldier to her lover. But Fang was understanding and she merely chuckled softly and said that she would do her too, if Light would only _consent._

So Vanille had set the plan in motion. She called Lightning and convinced her to come over for a fun time, since Lightning was wary of anything _Fang _wanted to do for fun. But she never would have suspected little innocent Vanille of any deviousness such as this. It was Fang's job to get Lightning naked and to the bedroom. Fang's idea had been simply to force the soldier into the bedroom where they would pounce on her, but the ice cream was Vanille's idea.

Vanille had said the ice cream would throw her off-guard, and she would be less likely to struggle, and more apt to be convinced to enjoy herself. The door bell rang. She smiled wickedly as the slow stirrings of lust filled her body with tingling excitement.

She heard the door open, "Hey…" Lightning's gruff annoyed voice, "where's Vanille?"

"Morning to you too, Sunshine…"

"It's _afternoon_, Fang." the soldier scoffed.

Fang chuckled. Vanille waited behind the door. A moment later, the walls reverberated with rough thuds, and things crashed and broke in the living room.

"What the fuck?" Lightning shouted. "Fang!"

More crashes and thuds as the two struggled, and Vanille could hear them getting closer down the hallway. "You'd better kill me, Fang…cause when I get free, I'm gonna kill you!" Lightning threatened.

"Just…give it up, darlin…we're almost there…" Fang said.

They burst through the door, and Vanille had just a moment to admire the sight Fang had afforded her. Lightning Farron, from the back. Fang had managed to get her down to bra and panties, but everything else was gone, boots and all. Vanille's emerald eyes traveled up the muscular frame, appreciating the unexpected suppleness beneath the lithe body. She paused at the perfect round globes of her ass, barely covered by small satin underwear. The strong expanse of her back, marred only by the closure of a bra. Her strawberry hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. The soldier's body flexed as she fought against the taller and stronger woman.

"Vanille!" Fang shouted, breaking the redhead out of her entrancement, "A little help…?"

Lightning's eyes went wide at the mention of Vanille's name and she turned to look at her with an incredulous look on her face. "You're in on this too?" she choked out in disbelief.

Vanille ignored her, looking away with a slight blush to her cheeks, she responded to Fang. "Uh…yea! Right!" she nodded, then she stuck her foot out behind Lightning's legs. Fang took the opportunity and shoved the soldier, hard.

"Gah!" Lightning gasped as she fell backward. Fang held onto her wrists and was dragged down with her. In a flash, the only one not covered in ice cream and still standing, was Vanille. She grinned wickedly at the sight of the two hottest women she'd ever known wrestling in the pool of ice cream. Fang was wearing a bikini as well. Vanille had told Lightning they were going to the beach. Okay, she admitted to herself, it was a lie, but it was the only way to get Lightning here and not have her suspect anything was amiss when Fang met her half-naked at the door.

Lightning hissed out a startled cry when the cold cream hit her back. Shock kept her from registering the wicked grin on Vanille's face. The cold was _everywhere_. It soaked the back of her underwear and made a shiver run up her spine, her nipples hardening from the chill. Fang had her pinned down in the cold, wet, and she couldn't quite figure out what it was, but she was starting to get angry. This was either some kind of joke, which she wasn't finding very funny at all…or…

The look in Fang's emerald eyes told her it wasn't a joke at all. Her heart raced suddenly, she felt like a prey animal, caught in the gaze of the predator before her and unable to tear her eyes away. Until, she felt movement beside her. She glanced up to see Vanille, a soft blush to her cheeks as she leaned in close to kiss her lightly on the lips. Her eyes widened as Vanille pulled away. She shot a comprehending and accusatory glance at Fang, who merely grinned back at her.

She bucked and struggled wildly, using all her considerable strength to try to get away. She was NOT going to have sex with Fang and Vanille. She was NOT a toy, Damn IT! She managed to get free for a moment, and made to sprint for the door, but Fang caught her around the waist and pulled her back down into the cold wet, before she'd even got out of the pool.

Now her front was covered in it and Fang eased up her grip, pulling Lightning to sit up with her. Fang sat back on her heels, holding Lightning's body against hers, with her arms pinned behind her back, exposing the soldier to Vanille. The younger Pulsian made her way over to them, crawling on her hands and knees.

Time froze for Lightning Farron as her eyes met Vanille's. Her eyes were half-lidded, filled with something she had never seen from the girl, _desire_. Vanille lowered herself to Lightning's body. The soldier tensed. She'd never had sex with a woman. She trembled, not knowing if she wanted to, but Maker knew this was her darkest fantasy come true. She hadn't pursued anything with either of them, for one thing, they were together, so that put them both off limits, and for another, she couldn't decide between them. Vanille's bubbly, annoyingly adorable innocence…or…Fang…

Fang's grip tightened, a silent warning for Lightning to be still.

Vanille's tongue seared a line across her belly at the waistband of her underwear, a stark contrast to the cold wet of the multi-colored substance. Fang whispered, nibbling on her ear, making the soldier nearly unable to think, her brain gone into sensory overload, "Relax…she's incredible."

Vanille flicked her tongue in feathery touches up Lightning's abdomen, making the soldier weaken in Fang's grasp. The redheaded girl found the soldier's belly piercing and suckled it into her mouth, rolling her tongue over the small metal jewel, washing it of the taste of ice cream. Vanille delved into Lightning's belly button, exploring the sensitive indentation. Lightning cried out, arching into Vanille's mouth, twitching from the static jolts each thrust of Vanille's tongue sent to her heated core.

Fang smiled as she continued her work on the soldier's neck suckling a line of hickeys in the hollow where it met her shoulder, occasionally biting her, to which Lightning would reply with a gasp or a moan.

Vanille deftly removed Lightning's underwear in a swift pulling motion. The soldier panicked, kicking her legs instinctively to keep the girl away. Fang put both of her wrists in one hand, using the other to jerk her hair. "Ah-ah, play nice now…you hurt Vanille, and I _won't_ be gentle," she purred into the soldier's ear.

Vanille stilled Lightning's legs with a gentle touch of her hands, spreading them slowly. The soldier's heart thumped wildly as the redhead kissed, licked and nibbled her way up her thighs. A sharp intake of breath, followed by "Maker!"

Fang felt the tension in the soldier's body ease almost immediately. There was no longer reason to hold her by force, she noted as she glanced down at Vanille who was expertly introducing the inexperienced woman to a new world of pleasure. Fang undid the bra and helped the soldier out of it, then took to the task of kneading her breasts, pinching her nipples.

Somewhere in the practiced motions of Vanille's tongue and Fang's teeth, Lightning found all her anger had abated, washed away in a surge of ecstasy that threatened to make her entire body explode. In fact…very soon now…she would…

"Uhnf!"

The soldier came with hardly a sound, little more than a startled gasp, as she fought to breathe against the force that threatened to tear her body apart at the seams. Vanille rode the orgasm with her, matching her rhythm with each pulsing wave, and making Lightning come again, with a strangled cry.

She worked her way up Lightning's abs, pausing as she came to her breasts. She licked a languid line between the soldier's cleavage, caressing each breast in turn with her tongue, then giving them both a gentle kiss. She pulled back and was happy to see the disappointed strain in Lightning's eyes at the loss of her contact. She smiled. Then she reached up to kiss her, but Lightning was left wanting. Vanille reached past her to whisper to Fang, beside Lightning's ear.

"Thank you, you know I love ice cream."

Fang chuckled and kissed Vanille tasting the soldier on her lips, "Mmmm, Vanilla…" the huntress mused. Vanille sat back and grinned at Fang. She spread her legs wide, finding herself quickly. Lightning swallowed thickly, enthralled in the show she was sharing with the huntress. Fang whispered in Lightning's ear, "My turn now."

She pushed Lightning and the soldier fell forward, catching herself with her hands, now mired in what she'd finally learned was _ice cream._

Fang nudged Lightning's legs apart and thrust inside her tight walls. She felt a tug and Lightning clenched down on her fingers, making herself even tighter. Fang waited patiently for the former virgin to relax. She kissed a trail of apologies down her spine, pausing to bite gently on her ass cheeks. Goosebumps alighted on the soldier's skin as she shivered in response. Fang smirked, _Feels good, yeah?_

She bit her way back up Lightning's spine, earning the soldier's full attention as she strawberry blonde arched her back, turning her head to the side to kiss Fang. Lightning's mind raced as she tasted the remnants of herself on the older woman's lips. It filled her with a desire she hadn't yet known. _Is that what it tastes like?_

Her throat went dry as she turned back to look at Vanille, her attention torn between the woman who was fucking her-there was no mistake about _that_, by the force of her deliciously painful thrusts- and the woman she wanted to taste. She crawled closer to the younger Pulsian who had worked herself into a frenzy. Fang eased closer too, so as not to break contact with the soldier. She wanted to watch this.

Fang's left hand eased down into her own dark curls as Lightning lowered her head toward Vanille's pelvis. Fang smirked, stroking herself in the same rhythm that she stroked Lightning as Vanille's eyes went wide and her hips began to buck at a steady pace.

"Light…" Vanille whispered softly. Her eyes clenched shut, her fingers buried deep in the soldier's hair.

Fang quickened her pace on both herself and Lightning. She knew that look on Vanille's face. "Fuck her," she said loud enough for Lightning to hear, "she's coming."

Vanille whimpered at Fang's words, quickening her hips, "Please," she begged, glancing down at Lightning. Cerulean eyes locked with emerald ones as Lightning thrust two fingers into the redhead's center. She was hot, burning hot inside, the soldier marveled. Her fingers found the same steady rhythm Fang was using on her and Vanille met each thrust with her hips.

"Oh fuck, Lightning, don't stop!" Vanille begged as she quickened her hips. Lightning moved her fingers faster and deeper to meet her, and she could feel her own orgasm approaching as Fang quickened her thrusts to match. Orgasm struck with a domino effect, starting with Vanille, who's pleasured cries helped Lightning catch up to her, and as the soldier clamped down around the huntress, Fang came as well.

Vanille lay breathless in a puddle of melted ice cream. Lightning collapsed on top of her. Fang fell forward on her hands and knees, above them both, careful not to crush the tiny Vanille. Heavy pants escaped from all three women. Fang was the first to catch enough breath to speak.

"See? Didn't we tell you you'd have fun?" she said grinning at Lightning.

The soldier's eyes narrowed, "I'm _still _going to kill you, Fang. You have until I can move again."

Vanille giggled lightly, "But now we need a bath!" she cried.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue:

-Dirty Girls-

It started with a pinch.

Before that moment, before that impulse, the shower being shared by the three women was just simply that. Six arms scrubbed vigorously in the humid atmosphere of the hot, heavy drops of water beating down from the showerhead above. The dried tacky substance slowly melted away, mingling with the water and dissolving as it fled down the drain.

Lightning had her eyes closed. Her concentration currently focused on the task of removing all traces of ice cream from her hair, when a sudden bump from behind her sent her forward, head on into the direct spray of water. She coughed and sputtered, as she turned around. Her eyes opened to glare at her assailant. And that was when it happened.

Like a red-hot poker, a tiny stream of shampoo made it's way into her eye. She cursed and rubbed her eye and turned her attention back to the water streaming down in fat drops. The soldier was careful in her treatment of her injury and a bit of anger began to rise in her belly with the thought, that _hell, this whole… thing … that just happened was all their idea, and couldn't they at least be a little more careful__?_

She felt an elbow hit her again, between her shoulder blades, and her slight annoyance at the previous disturbance only spiked with this new attack on her body. When Light was sure she could open her eye, though admittedly it still burned and her vision was blurry at best out of that eye, she turned back to Vanille.

Vanille.

It was _Vanille's_ idea. Fang's words echoed back to the soldier.

Lightning began to ponder how such a seemingly innocent person had managed to manipulate both herself and Fang into joining her perverse lusty escapade. Fang, of course, that was a no-brainer, they had been lovers before and obviously still were, but how in fal'Cie did she manage to convince _Lightning_ to participate willingly?

The soldier scoffed under her breath. Of course, it wasn't _willingly_ at first, was it? Her mind flashed back to just minutes ago.

_Fang held her in a vice grip as Vanille approached Lighting cautiously, her pouty lips slightly open to steal a Sapphic kiss from the soldier._

But then…

_Pure lust gleamed in those emerald eyes as the ginger-haired girl crawled forward, an expression of approval-seeking on her face, locking her gaze with the azure eyes of the shy soldier as her head drew nearer and nearer to the other woman's pleasure center._

Lightning gasped with the memory, her body filling with desire at the remembered, wonderful sensation of the younger Oerban between her thighs. _My first sexual experience ever and it turns into a lesbian three-way, and it was all __your__ idea. _She stopped rubbing her eyes, and glared at the girl. _Fuck you, Vanille._

Then…she saw what Vanille was _doing_.

The young girl's eyes fluttered behind closed lids. Her cheeks were flushed a mild pink that Lightning had, at first, mistaken for the temperature of the water. Vanille was making small sounds at the back of her throat. Sounds that were having _an effect _on Lightning.

The soldier subconsciously bit her lower lip. Her eyes traveled lower to where she could see that Vanille, obviously was going to have the cleanest breasts in all the world, by the way that she was gently soaping them, over…and over…and over…and over…and… Lightning tore her eyes away from the younger Oerban and glanced past her to see that Fang had stopped all action and was merely watching Vanille as the water pelted down on the taller woman.

Fang blinked and glanced in Lightning's direction.

Slowly, the soldier's hand drew forward, seemingly of it's own volition. Fang saw the soldier's eyes alight with triumph and a slight satisfied smirk on her lips, just a split-second before…

"Ahhh!" Vanille arched with an appreciative moan when Lightning pinched her nipple particularly hard, tweaking the sensitive skin and nerves ever so slightly.

Fang felt her mouth go dry as her eyes flicked back and forth from Vanille's hardening bud to Lightning's triumphant smirk.

Vanille didn't open her eyes, but continued her gentle caress of her own breasts, her breathing rate speeding up slightly as she kneaded herself a little harder.

Fang locked eyes with Lightning, then she glanced at Vanille who was between them, her back pressed to the tile wall. The huntress reached up as slowly as Lightning had and the soldier watched in obvious fascination as Fang tweaked Vanille's other nipple.

"Mmmph!" The girl bit her lip this time, trying to suppress her moans, or maybe she was just doing it because she enjoyed pain, hell, Lightning had no way of knowing. She only knew that she wanted to make Vanille make those sounds again.

So she locked eyes with Fang once more and reached up to Vanille's left breast. The soldier cocked her middle finger behind her thumb, aimed, and glanced at Fang, before letting go.

"Hh-_Ohhhh…" _the younger girl practically purred this time, when Lightning's finger connected with a slight thump against her tightened flesh.

A pause that lasted only a heartbeat passed as Lightning glanced over to Fang. Her eyes held more of the same triumphant light. This was obviously becoming something of a challenge between the two women, to see who could make Vanille moan loudest. Lightning tilted her head in Vanille's direction as she glanced at Fang.

_Your turn, Fang. Make her squeal. If you can_. Lightning thought to herself, quite pleased with her results. Fang seemed to acknowledge the challenge, a spark of arrogance gleaming behind her eyes, and beyond that, Lightning could see, could tell, that what Fang was doing to Vanille, she had every intent on doing to Lightning, eventually. The soldier's lips and throat suddenly felt dry as she watched Fang lower her head to the ginger-haired girl's right breast.

The warrior's eyes never left the soldier's and Lightning felt her lust spike tenfold as Fang pulled her lips back, grinning at Lightning momentarily, before taking Vanille's nipple between her teeth. She bit down, eyes boring into Lightning's.

Vanille hissed, and then let out a throaty moan. Her hips bucked a little. Her head fell back against the smooth tile of the wall behind her.

Not to be out-done, Lightning mimicked Fang's position, leaning down to take Vanille into her mouth. She bared her teeth at Fang in a dominant-bitch-snarl-challenge-thing, then sank them into Vanille's flesh, harder than Fang had done, obviously, because Vanille involuntarily shouted and threw her head back into the wall behind her.

"Oww, Fuck! _P-Please…" _Vanille cried as her body shuddered and a tingling sensation swarmed throughout her being at Lightning's rough ministrations.

The soldier and the huntress glanced at each other. Fang cocked a finger behind her thumb and spread Vanille's nether lips, exposing her to the water stream. Vanille moaned again, and Fang smirked at Lightning. Then she flicked Vanille's swollen clit with her finger. Vanille let out a sensual groan, her breaths were now short and ragged. "_Please…"_

_My turn_, Lightning thought with a grin. The soldier did not hesitate. She gripped a hand behind Vanille's left knee and pulled it up to her hip, to spread the girl as far as she could. Vanille complied, hooking her leg around Lightning's body. The soldier grinned at Fang as she shoved two fingers deep inside the younger girl. Vanille's eyes popped open and she gasped in surprise to see it was Lighting whose fingers were thrusting inside of her. "Mmm," she moaned and pulled the pink-haired soldier in close for a needy kiss.

Electric currents frazzled Lightning's already hay-wired nerves, at Vanille's greedy lips, teeth and tongue. The younger girl bucked violently against Lightning's hand, and the soldier offered no ounce of mercy as she took Vanille hard and fast against the tiled wall.

Lightning felt a presence looming behind her and growled instinctively from where she was biting Vanille's neck. She felt Fang's fingers trail a light, teasing path down her back. The raven-haired huntress paused at the small of Lightning's back, tickling the skin there.

Lightning bit her lower lip to suppress a moan at the shiver that ran up her spine from Fang's practiced teasing. The taller woman spread Lightning's legs further apart and moments later, the soldier felt her intrusion as the huntress bit down on her neck.

Lightning was locked solidly in place, the front of her body pressed hard into Vanille's, while she felt Fang at her back. The older Pulsian reached a free hand to where Light's breast was pressed against Vanille's. She tweaked both women's nipple with one pinch and grinned with satisfaction at the twin moans that escaped their throats simultaneously.

Vanille's breaths came faster and Lightning somehow managed to slip a third finger into her wonderfully scorching, slippery tightness. The younger woman moaned helpless small sensual sounds, that reminded Lightning of the time they spent traveling the world of Gran Pulse together. Vanille, apparently had always been a very sensual person, and it was obvious now to Lightning why she would always make those arousing sounds in a battle. _She likes a bit of pain_, Lightning thought, grinding herself against Vanille's thigh and using her free hand to grope a breast rather roughly.

"Ahhh!", Vanille let out another squeal and Lightning could feel herself begin to tense as well, as Vanille came, her body clenching hard against Lightning's fingers, and shivering wildly against the tiled wall.

Lightning slowly continued to fuck Vanille, pulling her fingers out painstakingly and ever so gently pushing back in, causing the younger woman to quiver with tiny aftershocks. Fang never slowed her pace on Lightning and the soldier was about to come herself when-

"Fang? Vanille?" A voice called from the other side of the door, knocking loudly.

_Shit!_

Lightning froze where she was, as Vanille settled and Fang continued her relentless assault on the soldier.

"Are you okay in there? I thought I heard-"

"We're fine, Serah" Fang called out, rather loudly.

Lightning bit her lower lip to keep from crying out as Fang held her so teasingly close to oblivion, only now just slowing her pace to a frustrating crawl, which caused the soldier to tremble.

"Are you sure?" the younger Farron asked, uncertain with the Pulsian's words. The doorknob turned and there was a sudden draft in the room.

Fang shoved only her head out from behind the shower curtain. " We're fine, Serah," she said, trying desperately to keep a neutral look on her face, as she felt the soldier's body begin to tighten.

A small moan spilled from Lightning's throat. Fang felt her orgasm tightening around her fingers.

"What was that?" Nothing got by the younger Farron.

Fang grinned innocently at the younger woman. "Nothing," she said, clearing her throat to trick Serah's attention back to her. "I'm fine, Serah," she reiterated. "Did you need something?"

Serah shook her head. "No, I was just going to ask you, if you've seen Lightning around. She said something about going to the beach…? Anyway, I just wanted to catch you guys before you left, because she left her cell phone at home."

Fang shook her head, thrusting her fingers deep into the soldier. Lightning's eyes went wide. Vanille saw and immediately pulled her into a breathtaking kiss, to steal any sound she might have made.

"Nope, haven't seen her, love," Fang said, as her fingers pulled out of Lightning's core and pushed back in.

Serah nodded. "Well, if you'll give it to her when she gets here, I'll just leave it on the coffee table in the living room, okay?"

"That's fine, Serah," Fang said with a grin, "Take care, love."

"Okay, bye."

The door closed and Lightning finally breathed, letting out a long, mewling sigh as her body finished trembling and she sagged against Vanille. The thought of getting caught had sent her violently over the edge.

Fang smirked, waving her soaked fingers at Lightning. "You're a dirty, dirty girl, Light," she said mockingly. Vanille giggled.

"I am _so_ going to kill you, Fang," she threatened, but it didn't sound too threatening when her voice came out somewhere between a sigh and a moan, as she rested her head on Vanille's shoulder.


End file.
